The present invention relates to a self-closing lid for a container. The lid includes an aperture and an actuator that is moved to operate the aperture to dispense the contents of the container. The self-closing lid of the present invention may be used, for example, to dispense fluid, and, specifically, beverages for consumption. It is to be understood that the self-closing lid of the present invention is not limited to being used as a beverage dispenser but may be used to dispense other types of materials, such as non-liquids, powders, granulated materials, pelletized materials, etc., from any type of container, if desired.
The ability to mass produce self-closing lids cost-efficiently depends upon many factors. Such cost-efficiency factors include, for example, the number of parts that comprise the self-closing lid, the types of materials of which the self-closing lid is made, and the quantity of such materials. Optimizing any of these cost-efficiency factors may offer competitive advantages. The current invention presents a self-closing lid that minimizes the number of parts that form the self-closing lid. Furthermore, the bulk of the material used in the self-closing lid (i.e., polypropylene) is cost-efficient compared to other materials such as polycarbonate. Moreover, the amount of the most expensive material (i.e., polyolefin) used in the self-closing lid is limited to enhance the cost-efficiency of producing the self-closing lid.
The lid of the present invention comprises a base adapted to fit a container, an actuator coupled to the base and including a body portion and a projection extending away from the body portion, and a resilient seal coupled to the base. The resilient seal is arranged to form a projection-receiving aperture. The projection is inserted in the projection-receiving aperture. The projection is coupled to the resilient seal to form a flow-tight seal therewith when the actuator is normally positioned in a closed position relative to the base. The projection is coupled to the resilient seal to deform the resilient seal relative to the closed position to form a flow passage therebetween when the actuator is positioned in an opened position relative to the base.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the lid comprises a base adapted to extend across an opening of a container and to couple to the container to form a flow-tight seal therewith, an actuator coupled to the base and including a projection, and a resilient seal coupled to the base. The projection is coupled to the resilient seal to form a flow-tight seal therewith when the actuator is normally positioned in a closed position relative to the base. The projection deforms the resilient seal relative to the closed position to form a flow passage therebetween when the actuator is positioned in an opened position relative to the base. The resilient seal biases the actuator toward the closed position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the lid comprises a base adapted to extend across an opening of a container and to couple to the container to form a flow-tight seal therewith, a resilient seal coupled to the base and formed to include an aperture, and actuation means, including a projection that is positioned to lie within the aperture and is coupled to the resilient seal, for deforming the resilient seal between a normal no-flow position when the projection couples to the resilient seal to form a flow-tight seal therewith and a flow position when the projection deforms the resilient seal relative to the no-flow position to form a flow passage therebetween.
In yet another alternative embodiment of the invention, the lid is adapted for a container having an opening and proportioned and designed to close the opening. The lid comprises a base adapted to fit the container opening, the base having a deformable portion which, when deformed, will pass the contents of the container therethrough, and an actuator configured to engage the base and being moveable between a closing position and an opening position, the actuator being operable to deform the deformable portion such that, when the actuator is in its closing position, the contents of the container are blocked from passing through the deformable portion and, when the actuator is in its opening position, the contents of the container will pass through the deformable portion.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.